Love is Blindness
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Carol and David are madly in love, so much so that its blinding and they are engaged but David wants to know more about the father he never knew about and he uncovers secrets about him, so of which were best kept secret. Based on the song, "Love is blindness" By U2. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me.
1. Chapter 1

Love is blindness

I don't wanna see

Won't you recognise

Around me

Oh my heart

Love is blindness

David was at the cemetery about to leave as he put flowers on his mother's grave when he decided to go and see his

father's grave. Recently he had thought about his parents marriage and how unhappy it was but he knew that his future

marriage to Carol was going to be filled with love and happiness. They had waited along time for each other and

finally they were going to have their big day. But recently he had started thinking about his father and the guilt

about not having made the effort to see him when he was alive. Pete Beale had only been forty eight when he died

in a car crash in 1993 and David wished sometimes that he could have gotten to know him but resentment always got

in the way. Resentment for the fact that Pete was never there for him and Simon when they needed him but now he

realised Pete wasn't all to blame. He found the headstone not far from where his grandparents were buried.

He knealt down. He looked at the gravestone, it wasn't much but his father lay there. "Hello Dad" he whispered as

he lay flowers against the stone then he felt the tears coming down his face, "Oh Dad, the happiest day of

my life is coming up and you and mom arent here to enjoy it with me." He said thickly. He leaned against the

stone and said sadly, "I really wished i had known you Dad, i really wish i had known you." He was so wrapped up

his personal grief that he didnt notice someone coming towards him."You shouldn't talk to yourself my boy, its the first

sign of madness." David jumped up, an old man was standing in front him, he looked arrogant and he looked devilish.

"Piss off, what the hell are you playing at, creeping about a cemetery like that, aint you got no respect for the dead?!

" He snapped,getting up and tidying himself down. The old man smiled, "My relatives are all buried here,

i like coming here, brings back memories and i know who you are as well." He added, grinning again. "Yeah,

of course you do, now get out my way before my fiancée wonders where i am." As he walked away, the old man

said quickly, "Your Pete's eldest, aren't you?" David stopped dead and turned on his heel, "What? Did you know my

dad?", he asked and the man nodded, "You could say that, he was my brother, i'm your uncle Harry." David was rooted

on the spot and Harry Beale gave a sad little wave and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

In a parked car  
In a crowded street  
You see your love  
Made complete  
Thread is ripping  
The knot is slipping  
Love is blindness

When David got back home, Carol was seated in the kitchen and upon seeing David, smiled at him. "Hiya David.", she called, her cheerful expression made David's heart melt, "Hello Darling, you feeling alright?", David called back. Carols Cancer was clearing up well now and she only had one more course to go through which pleased David no end. Once he got in the kitchen and sat at the table, Carol got up and sat on his knee, putting her arms around his neck. David laughed, "Someone is pleased to see me." He said as Carol nuzzled his neck, she grinned at him, "I've missed you." she said softly as she cuddled him. Despite looking so happy, David could sense that something wasn't right. Using his free hand, he lifted Carols up from his shoulder and asked her, "What's wrong Carol?", Carol stared at him for a few seconds before she spoke, "Nothing, why?" But David knew that she was lying. He knew her better than anyone. "Please,don't lie to me Carol, i know when something's wrong with you, now tell me." His voice was firm but gentle, Carol sighed heavily, her pretty face displaying fear, "I'm worried about Sonya, i've passed on the gene to her and i cant help but feel guilty about what ive done." David cut her of by putting a finger on her lips, "You have nothing to feel guilty for, you weren't to know that you would inherit the cancer gene and you didn't know you had until the Doctor told you, so i suggest you stop worrying because it isn't your fault." The finality of his voice put Carols mind at ease and she once more settled into his embrace. Then, she smiled at him again, "You know David, there's no one here, shall we go upstairs?", her voice was low and seductive and David gave her a sexy smile.

Within Minutes, Carol and David were completely naked in their bed with Carols moans of pleasure reaching its crescendo and David pumping harder and faster into her. "Oh David!", she cried as she felt his shaft throbbing. They stopped for a few seconds, then Carol got on top of David and started riding him hard and fast. The bed started creaking rhythmically and both of them were grateful that neither Sonya, Bianca or the kids were home because they would have the shock of their lives. David had always been amazing in bed and Carol had plenty of experience when it came to him, David lay there watching her as her breasts bounced up and down and her nails digging into his flesh. "Oh Jesus, Carol i'm going to cum!", he yelled as he ejaculated into her and Carol tossed her head back and moaned deeply, nearly screaming before she collapsed on top of him. She lay on her side of the bed and David held his arm out to her, in which she cuddled into him. "I love you so much." she whispered lovingly and David smiled at her, caressing her cheek, "I love you too." he said softly then Carol fell asleep but David didnt. Instead, he got up and put on his dressing gown. He thought about his uncle Harry whom he had never seen in his life. Ian sometimes mentioned him but no one else. He knew he had an uncle Kenny, an aunt Dora and Uncle Ronnie as well as his dads twin sister Pauline, god rest her soul. But Kenny was in New Zealand where Simon was, Dora was nowhere to be seen and Ronnie was dead. But Harry was about and David knew that he was the link in which he would find out more about the father he never properly knew.

A week later, David returned to the cemetery and sure enough, Harry was standing there, dressed in a scruffy well worn coat and looming over the grave of his dad. David took a deep breath towards him. "Harry!", he called and Harry turned around, smiling at him though David wished his hadn't because his teeth were rotten and stained with some missing. "David, i was wondering whether id ever see you again!", He said merrily as David came towards him. David grimaced at him, disgusted and embarrassed to be in his presence. "I want to ask you something." he said in a low voice and Harry nodded, "Go ahead, ask me anything." David took a deep breath again then he asked solemnly, "Can you tell me anything about my Dad?" Harry's smile began fading slowly and he turned away from him and began peering at the graves of his parents, Lou and Albert Beale who were nearby. David began losing his patience, "Did you not hear me?!", he snapped, grabbing at Harry's coat, Harry pulled his arm away none to gently, "Don't you man handle me, you little shit! Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?!" He shouted, heading for the entrance but David stood his ground, "Well,if you wont tell me, Ill find out myself!" and Harry stopped dead. He faced David and said sadly, "If you want to know more about your dad, my little brother, then i suggest we talk in somewhere more appropriate." He grabbed a set of small sticky notes and a pencil from his coat pocket and he began writing, then he passed the note to David, "That's my address and that's my phone number, come over any time, i don't get many visitors." He said sadly then he walked away and David watched him go. He stared at the sticky note and as he made his way out of the cemetery, he debated whether or not to go and see his uncle. He knew he should have made the effort to see his dad when he was alive but he had believed that Pete never cared about him but as the years went on, he realised that this wasn't the case. He got into his car which was parked in a crowded street nearby and he analysed the information on the note. He tried to block the thought of his uncle out of his mind and tried thinking about Carol, the great love of his life and who would soon be his wife but the more he thought about their upcoming nuptials, the more he began thinking about Pete's disastrous marriage to Pat. As he drove away, he decided to pay his uncle a visit later that night...


	3. Chapter 3

Love is clockworks  
And cold steel  
Fingers too numb to feel  
Squeeze the handle  
Blow out the candle  
Love is blindness

David knocked on the front door of the adress that Harry had given him but there was no answer. He knocked again more strongly than the last and this time a distant, irate voice shouted, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" David stepped back as Harry opened the door. He was wearing a grey dressing gown and his grey hair was unruly, he smiled when he saw David but David didn't look at him due to his rotting teeth, "Hello David, so you decided to come and see me, come on in, make yourself at home." David walked through the door and was surprised to see how tidy the house was,he went into the living room and sat on a leather armchair while he looked around. Harry came in, carrying a tea tray. He placed it on the table and passed an already filled up cup to David before grabbing a cup himself and sitting down in front of him. "Its really good to see you David, Pete always said that you was going to grow up to be a handsome man and he wasn't wrong, was he?" He said merrily and David smiled at him, "Is your tea ok?", Harry asked and David nodded but soon got suspicious, "Yeah, why? You haven't pissed in it have you?!", his voice raising, Harry looked offended, "Why would I do that?" David raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, you look pretty dodgy to me." Harry laughed loudly, it sounded like a foghorn, "Oh my boy, your a hoot. That's made my day that saying." He wiped his eyes then and grabbed a photograph from the masterpiece before passing it to David, "That's your grandparents, my mum and dad on their wedding day." David stared at the photograph and saw an attractive couple dressed in formal wedding wear standing outside a church, Harry then passed another photo, "That's a family photo, there's mum and dad, me, Dora, Ronnie, Kenny and Pauline and your dad." David was intrigued at the photo of his dad as a small boy, he had looked exactly the same when he was that age;Dark hair, dark eyes and burly build. "The reason I asked you about my dad is because I'm getting married soon, her names Carol and we have a huge history together, in fact we've got a daughter, her names Bianca and she was born when we were fourteen. I love Carol dearly and I know that my dad loved my mum but she didn't love him and I wanted to know more about my dad because I never knew him properly and you knew him the most." David said solemnly and Harry Sat down opposite him,he took a deep breath and said sadly, "Your dad had a lot potential when he was young and I was always jealous of him because he was the best looking out of the lot of us." He took a deep breath. The thought of his youngest brother brought tears to his eyes but he blinked them away, "But then he met Pat Harris when he was sixteen and she became pregnant, well we thought she was and Pete married her. Of course we learned she wasn't pregnant but she did get pregnant for real shortly afterwards and you were born when Pete was seventeen." He took a sip of tea while David digested this piece of information. Pete, a teenage father? That was one explanation as to why Pete was an absent father. David had been in the exact position, becoming a father at fourteen and again at eighteen, this meant that Pete would been a grandad at thirty two. "Anyway, The marriage was a disaster from the start, Pat was always chasing after anything in trousers and Pete couldn't handle it, broke his heart, so while your mother was pregnant with your brother, Pete packed his bags and left. Stayed with Ronnie and his wife and then he met Kathy Hills and divorced your mum and married her." He got up out of his chair again and went to the masterpiece, staring at the family photo. "I wouldn't even think about your father, hes dead and buried and won't ever come back." But he wasn't talking to David now, he was talking to himself. He was brought out of his reverie by David who said in shocked voice, "So Dad became a father at seventeen yet he had so much potential? What a waste of a life, eh?" His voice was full of shock and anger at a life that had been ruined by one mistake. Harry was angry now,he turned around and advanced towards David, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and pulling him up onto his feet, "How dare you?! You come into my home and insult your father whose been long dead and you have the cheek to criticize your father when your exactly the same?!" He bellowed as David tried to loosen his grip. His breath was rank and David soon realised that he had been drinking. "Just look at yourself Harry! It's no wonder that no one comes and sees you, your a bloody disgrace, I'm going, I just wanted to know more about my dad because I'm a father and a grandfather myself and all you tell me he was a teenaged parent?!" He pushed Harry away from him then and Harry landed onto the leather armchair. David pointed a finger at him then, "Fine, if you want to wallow in your own drunken state, you carry on and see what good it does you, I'll make my own findings about my Dad!" "Go ahead, you do that but you won't like what you find!" Harry yelled back, David walked away then, disgusted. As he got to the doorway, he stopped then and said maliciously, "Oh and by the way, I do have respect for the elders. Just not you." And he left, slamming the door behind him. As he got in the car, he realised that he had already found out something about his dad that he didn't like. The fact that he had been a teenaged father troubled David because this meant that this was one thing he had in common with his dad. He felt the tears forming and he did nothing to stop them.

By time he got home, the kids were in bed and Carol was in the living room, reading. He had called her prior to him going to see Harry and told her that he was working late at the car lot. She was dressed in her dressing gown and as soon as she saw David, she smiled, "You alright, darling?", She said lovingly and David nodded, still in shock after Harry's revelation. "Car lot was busy then?", David nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. All of a sudden, he was overcome with sexual desire and the urge to blot out his disastrous meeting with Uncle Harry. He grabbed Carols arm, lifted her onto her feet and began kissing her passionately and though Carol was taken aback by this sudden gesture, she quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He became frantic, removing her dressing gown, only to discover that she only had a pair of knickers on, "All of my Jim Jams are in the wash, I had to make do with the dressing gown, you don't mind, do you?", She added with a saucy smile and David smiled back, then Carol began unbuttoning his shirt and he threw it on the floor before she began unfastening his trousers and watched as they fell to the floor, David's erection visible through his boxers. "Lie down on the floor,He commanded, his voice of sexual tension and Carol obeyed, he lay on top of her then and his fingers linked through the fabric of her knickers and pulled them down slowly. He hoped that Bianca or the kids didnt come downstairs otherwise there would be murder.

As soon as he removed his boxers, he slid downwards and when Carol felt his tongue between her legs, she let out a moan that was deep and sounded like a scream. She rolled her head backwards and David drove his tongue deeper inside her, she grabbed his head and he moved up and kissed her so tenderly, she got lost in his kiss. Then he expertly entered her and she gasped loudly while David moved within her. He kissed her again and she screamed into his mouth. His movements became faster and more intense and then after a final thrust, they let out a loud moan as David pumped his seed into Carol. Then he rolled of her, breathing hard as he turned to look at her, "I love you." He whispered, as she rested her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep. As he fell asleep, he realised he had managed to get Harry's words out of his system but he knew they would back in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night  
Around me?  
Oh my love  
Blindness

"You won't like what you find!" Harry's harsh words echoed in David's mind as he rummaged through Pats belongings, hoping to find anything about Pete but so far he hadn't found anything. It was as if she had erased him from her life when their marriage ended. There wasn't even a wedding photo or a copy of the marriage certificate. He sat on the bed, trying to think of were to look now. Then, he realised that there was only one other link.

Ian.

He and David were on civil terms now and it seemed that Ian was slowly forgiving him for what happened all them years ago. He put all the photos back where he found them then he went downstairs. As he was putting his coat on, Tiffany came into the hallway, "Where you going, Grandad?" David was startled but he smiled all the same, "I'm just nipping out Darling, Look after your nana until I get back." He kissed her on her head and walked out of the house.

He walked across the square and spotting Ian's house, made his way over. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ian, looking surprised at seeing David, said quickly,"David, what do you want? I've got a cafe to open." David responded, "Ian, I want to know more about our dad and you know him better because he stuck around to raise you,please." His voice was desperate and Ian parted the doorway for him to come in. David remained standing in the living room while Ian came in after kissing Denise goodbye before she went to work. "Well, sit down."Ian barked and David obeyed. Ian Sat in front of him, looking bored. "What do you want to know about him?", he said, as David sat nervously in front of him, "I just want to know what he was like, that's all.", David said nicely but Ian wasn't fooled. Nevertheless, he spoke casually, "He was a good dad, would have made a good grandad if he hadn't have been killed by those psychopaths. He could be patronising at times..." David cut him off, "He..He was murdered?", he said in startled voice and Ian nodded, "Before he died, he started seeing this woman. Rose Chapman she was called. She seemed nice but her husband was a gangster and the rest of the family found out about the relationship and Dad fled. He was going to come back here on the day that Lucy and Peter were born but he never came back. The police came to Pauline and Arthur's and I had to identify his body." His voice trailed off, the vision of seeing his dad on the morgue with his once attractive face scared with cuts and bruises and his hair matted in dried blood. He felt the tears coming but he blinked them away, "Like I said he was a good dad to me and he would have been with you." He got up and went back into the kitchen but David didn't registrar anything. His mind was numb. He had thought that his dad's death had been simply an accident but now he realised his father car crash was no accident. When Ian got back in the kitchen, David spoke again, "Did our dad ever mention me at all?", Ian sighed, "Yeah, he mentioned you, he was always saying how he should have been a better father to you." David felt his temper rising, "So he should have! We didn't get child support of him and while he was here raising you and living the life of bloody Riley, we were forever dodging the taxman! Too right he should have been there, me and Simon were his kids as well!" He shouted then he buried his face in his hands. "Oh, you haven't heard, have you? Did Pat never tell you?", Ian said, his voice having an hint of smugness in it, "Heard what?" David snapped,Ian stood up and went back into the kitchen, David followed him, "Please, tell me Ian, Uncle Harry didn't give me any answers, you can." Ian turned on his heel then, surprised by this, "You seen Uncle Harry? I thought he was in Brighton? You want to steer clear of him, My dad always said he was trouble, getting pissed up and ruining it for everyone." David couldn't believe that Ian was acting as if Pete was his dad alone but he held firm, he grabbed Ian's shoulders then, shaking him slightly, "Ian, I'm only going to ask you once. What was it that my mum was supposed to have told me?", his voice had a finality about it and Ian put his hand on David's shoulder before saying sadly, "Simon weren't our dad's son." David stared at him, open mouthed before he sank into a chair by the table. "I don't believe this. If he weren't his dad, then who was?" Ian smirked slightly, turning away from David, he loved seeing David sweat like this. "Your stepdad Brian was his real dad. Oh, our dad knew that Simon wasn't his child, Uncle Kenny thought that Simon was his son but Pat told them that Brian was his dad. I'd have thought that you would have been told or have guessed." He then grabbed his coat and opened the front door, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a cafe to open and I'd like you to leave." David got out of the house in quick succession. "Just one more thing, Ian. Do you have any photos of our Dad?", he asked, tears of humiliation developing. Ian stared at him before saying smugly, "Ain't got none." David walked back to the house quickly, humiliation overcoming him.

A few minutes later, he was in the shower trying to block out the harsh revelations about his father. Harry had been right. He didn't like what he had found out. First, Pete had been a teenaged father, then Simon was actually his half brother and not Pete's son and lastly his father had been killed by a family of gangsters. All these harsh answers served to torture David's mind and he realised that he didn't know his father at all and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know about him after all. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock at the door, "Fancy some company?" It was Carols voice and David smiled. It was like music to his ears. "If you wouldn't mind!" David called back and the door opened. He watched through a gap in the shower curtain as Carol undressed. He felt himself becoming aroused. At last she stepped into the shower with him and she kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss with lots of passion and desire as Carol shoved him against the tiles on the wall where the shower stand was. She began to kiss his neck and David tossed his head back and let out a soft moan as this always drove him wild. Then he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, quickly coming into contact with his erection. He buried his face into her neck as he began thrusting against her, her moans loud in his ears. As his movements got faster, he could hear footsteps across the landing and hoped and prayed that neither of the kids were upstairs but his fears were calmed when he heard Whitney's voice shouting, "Bianca, I'm going out now!" Before heading downstairs. He gave several thrusts before his and Carols orgasm overcame them, he ejaculated into her then and almost dropped her, "Don't drop me." Carol exclaimed as she dug her fingers into his back. Once back on her feet, she grew her arms around David and they held each other for what seemed like hours.

Later that night, Carol and David were alone in the kitchen and David was holding her hand. Bianca and Terry had gone out to the Vic and the kids were in bed. David loved being with Carol. She kept him sane and he was madly in love with her. She treated him like a proper man unlike any other woman who saw him as a cheap thrill. "Just think Carol, you'll be Mrs Wicks soon.", He gushed lovingly to her, caressing her face, Carol smiled at him and sat on his knee, "Empty house. We could go upstairs." He suggested, with a seductive smile. Carol smiled back in the same manner before leaning in and kissing him softly. She began unbuttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang. David groaned. "Oh, now what?!", He said in an annoyed voice, Carol shrugged, "Probably Bianca has forgot her purse again." David went to the door and opened it. It wasn't Bianca.

It was Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

A little death  
Without mourning  
No call  
And no warning  
Baby, a dangerous idea  
That almost makes sense

"What are you doing here, how did you get my address?!", David shouted as Harry stood in the doorway, swaying slightly as the brandy and whisky he consumed earlier began taking its toll."I wanted to come see you David because I felt bad about how I was when you came round." His voice was slurred but David understood what he said. "You didn't answer my question, how did you get my bloody address?!" David thundered, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, "A tall ginger man said that you lived here." Harry said quickly and David knew who that certain who that certain tall ginger man was. "Who's that David?" Carol called from the kitchen as she got up from the kitchen table and walked into the hallway, "Who's this?" She asked, seeing the scruffy old man standing in the doorway, David sighed heavily, "This is Harry, he's my uncle and he's going!", He added aggressively but Carol rushed over and grabbed his arm, "Just listen to what he's gotta say!" She said in a pleading tone as she saw she saw how vulnerable the man was. David let go of him then and led him into the living room while Carol went into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. "I'd offer you a drink but judging by the smell of you, I've think you've had enough." David said, wrinkling his nose, Harry nodded as if he understood then he slowly sat down on the sofa, looking around and admiring how tidy and neat the house looked. "Was that your fiancee? She's a good looking woman, your a very lucky man." He said cheerfully, trying to see the lighter side to the situation but David saw right through him. "Look, what do you want, Harry?" David asked impatiently and Harry responded quickly, "I wanted to give you the answers that you deserve." David cut him off, "I've found out what I wanted to find out and you were right, I didn't like what I found. My dad couldn't face responsibility, my brother isn't even a beale and my dad was murdered by a family of nutters! Are you satisfied?!" David bellowed and Carol came in, carrying a tea tray, "Calm down David and just listen to what he has to say." Carol said firmly, David took deep breaths, "Well, once you give me the answers, drink your tea and sod off out of my life once and for all!", David hissed and Harry nodded, again taking the cup of tea from the tray and sipping it, his hands were shaking. "I wanted to tell you that your dad thought the world of you, Simon and Ian.", He said sadly and David scoffed, "Is that it? Is that all you've come to tell me?", Harry shook his head and became frustrated, "No, what I meant was, he was always on about you and your brother saying how he should have been around for you like he was with Ian, he once told me you and Simon were the only good things that come out of marrying Pat and he only wished he could have been there for you!" Harry snapped, his eyes were blazing and David thought that he was going to hit him but Harry stopped, his eyes filling with tears, "Your dad was a brilliant man, he loved all three of you even though Simon wasn't his son, he still loved him like he was his own and I only wish he was here today." He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. Then, opening his coat he pulled out an envelope, "Before he died, he wrote me a letter because by then we didn't have a lot of contact with each other. You can read it if you want to but I'll understand if you don't want to." Harry said, his voice full of emotion. Then he got up, "Well that's all the information I've got, I'll see myself out, take care of yourself, both of you." And he left the house.

When everyone apart from Carol had gone to bed, David pulled out the letter from the envelope, Carol took his hand in her own. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

If your reading this, I will already be dead. Sorry I haven't been in touch but a lot has happened. I met this woman, Rose Chapman she's called. Mates with our Pauline at school. Never thought I'd fall in love again after what happened with Kathy but I have. The thing is she was already married, her old man is behind bars and her family has been giving us nothing but grief. He's dead now and everyone back in Walford wants us back. But I've got a feeling that we won't be back alive.

This last few years have got me thinking about the past. I've been thinking about being married to Pat and the two boys I've left behind. The only good things that come out of that marriage and yet I abandoned them. They probably thought I didn't love them anymore but I loved them as I love my Ian. I was only a kid myself when I became a father but that's no excuse, I should have been there for them. I also now know that Simon isn't my son and isn't even a beale but that doesn't matter, I still love him like he's my own and that will never change and I hope David is alright wherever he is.

The reason I'm writing this letter is because I think my time is coming up. I know that Roses family is still out there, still baying for our blood and I have a feeling I won't live to see my unborn twin grandchildren when they come into the world and my heart is breaking now just thinking about my family. I want you to promise me that if I'm proven right and something happens to me then you will help look after the family. Our sisters, Kenny, Arthur, Paulines kids, Vicki, my son's and my grandchildren.

I hope you have a nice life Harry and I hope you enter your twlight years gracefully and happily.

Take Care of yourself,

Love Pete.

David couldn't see the letter anymore because tears were splashing onto the paper and Carol took him in her arms, cradling him as if he were a baby. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry." David sobbed as he buried his face into Carols chest, taking her perfume and feeling safe as he always did when he was with her. She took his hand and led him upstairs while David kept a hold on the letter as if determined never to let him go, feeling guilty about the way he treated Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is drowning  
In a deep well  
All the secrets  
And no one to tell  
Take the money  
Honey  
Blindness

Weeks rolled by and Harry was heard or seen from and David had a feeling that he would never see him again and that thought made him feel guilty. Carol had tried to cheer him up but no amount of love making or words of eternal love could could block out that terrible last encounter. Although David did start cheering up by the July when his and Carols wedding became fast approaching. He had enjoyed his stag night when Terry had turned up dressed in his bunny ears and a pair of gold hot pants and carrying a large inflatable dildo which he had proceeded to rub in people's faces while singing sex bomb at the top of his voice. Mick hadn't been pleased and chased him out of the Vic. David got so drunk that Max and Mick stripped him to his underwear, dragged him into the car lot and tied him the desk with a learner sign stuck on his forehead and when David awoke the following morning, his yells of displeasure were heard across the square but it had been a good night all the same and David totally forgot about Uncle Harry.

Then, the big day arrived. David spent the night at the Vic the night before the wedding as it was unlucky for the bride to see the groom on the morning of the wedding. He looked at his suit hanging up on a coat hanger and smiled to himself. The day he had waited for had finally arrived and he couldn't wait to make Carol his wife. As he began getting changed Mick and Johnny came in, both singing "Here comes the bride" and David laughed at them,"Looking forward to your big day mate?", Mick asked, looking at him up and down, "I'll tell you what. You look the business." David smiled at him, "Today's going to be the best day of my life, just wish my mum and dad were here to celebrate." He added sadly and blinked furiously as tears began forming. Mick patted him on the back, "Hey, grown men don't cry, now go downstairs and I'll drive you to the church." David nodded and followed him downstairs. As they got in the car, David could have sworn he saw Pat smiling at him then he blinked and the vision was gone.

At the church, David waited patiently for Carol to arrive. Max was giving her away, something that David wasn't happy about but didn't dare mention this. Mick stood by him as he was best man. David watched as everyone sat down, Dot, bless her heart, was already in tears and Ian had made an appearance with Denise. Masood was sitting was Jane though it was clear he and David would never be friends. At last, the wedding March began to play and David turned around. Carol was linking arms as she walked down the aisle, her wedding dress looked beautiful and her blonde hair was up in a bun with the veil on top. All the women were staring at her with envy and silently remarking how beautiful she looked. Dot began furiously sapping at her eyes while Jim, who had brought of the home for the day, allowed the tears to fall. When she made it, she and David smiled at each other as the Vicar began reading the vows, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here together, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Everyone was looking at the loved up couple as the vow were read and everyone agreed that they were right for each other. "Will you Carol Branning take David Wicks to be your lawfully wedded husband, will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I will." Carol said with a smile and the Vicar repeated the lines to David, "Will you David Wicks take Carol Branning to be your lawfully wedded wife, will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I will." David responded and as rings were exchanged, several members of the congregation began weeping. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The vicar announced and David pulled Carol into a passionate kiss and everyone applauded them as they walked back down the aisle. As everyone began posing for the wedding photograph, David looked around the churchyard and to his surprise, he saw Harry and when everyone got into the cars to go to the reception, David hung back. "Aren't you coming in, Dad?", Bianca asked as she helped Tiffany and Morgan into the car, David shook his head. "I'll catch up with you." He said quickly and Carol followed him.

Harry, as usual was staring at his brother and parents grave which had been a regular event in the last few years. He also knew that he was living on borrowed time as his alcoholism was slowly catching up with him, having only being discharged from hospital the day before. "It won't be long now, I just know it won't and we will be reunited again."He mumbled as he lay flowers beside the headstones."Harry." David said gently and Harry turned around, seeing David standing behind him along with his new bride."You've just got married then." Harry said, admiring David who nodded, "You could have come.", He replied, the sight of Harry dressed in his scruffy, dirty coat was making him feel all the more guilty about their last encounter. Harry turned back to the graves and David joined him, "I felt my world stop when Pauline phoned and told me he had been killed, I didn't go to the funeral but I sent flowers." Harry sighed, memories overpowering him, "I very nearly didn't go to his funeral either, I didn't come till it was nearly over." David replied. "I'm going away,"Harry suddenly announced and David looked surprised, "I'm going back to Brighton, I'm seventy eight years old and I don't know how much time I have left and I want to spend my remaining years enjoying myself." Then he turned towards David and smiled and David noticed that his teeth seemed a lot cleaner, "But that doesn't mean that were not going to see each other again unless you don't want to see me anymore.", David smiled back, "I do want to see you again, Uncle Harry", and he stretched out his hand and Harry took it then he pulled David towards him and hugged him close and both men began to cry. Carol smiled at the scene and felt like crying herself. When they broke apart, Harry went into his coat pocket and pulled a photo, "This is your dad, in every way you do resemble him, in personality and in looks." Harry said fondly. The picture was that of a fairly attractive middle aged man standing in front of a fruit and Veg stall and David choked back tears. "He would've have been proud of you and your mum would. Anyway I have to go, I've got to catch a train at half past three." Harry said quickly and he began walking towards the gate, he turned and gave David and Carol a wave which they both returned and within minutes he was out of sight. "Come on Mrs Wicks, let's start our married life together.", David said in a loving tone of voice as he kissed Carol and walked with her hand in hand to the wedding car.

As the car drove away, David turned around and he could see Pete for a split second, smiling at him and David smiled back, "Bye Dad." He whispered as the car left the churchyard.

Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night  
Around me?  
Oh my love  
Blindness

The end


End file.
